1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and particularly relates to a connector comprising a plurality of signal terminals for transmitting electric signals and a plurality of ground terminals disposed so as to surround the signal terminals and both the signal and ground terminals are arranged in a zigzag manner, and to a method of shielding the signal terminals.
The present application is based on Patent Application No. Hei 10-060045 filed in Japan, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, connectors for mutually connecting bases for transferring high frequency signals or for mutually connecting bases and cables are constructed with a plurality of signal terminals and the ground terminals. In general, those ground terminals are normally disposed around the signal terminals to form a pseudo coaxial structure. Such a structure is advantageous in improving the transmission properties of the high frequency signal and in suppressing crosstalk.
FIG. 9 shows a perspective view of a terminal 20 used for the above mentioned connector, and it is general to commonly use this terminal 20 for the signal terminals as well as for ground terminals.
However, in a connector having such a simple terminal, such as the terminal shown in FIG. 9, if the signal frequency passing the connector becomes high, the amount of electromagnetic radiation emitted from the signal terminals increases, which results in causing crosstalk in adjacent signal terminals.
In contrast, the connector, proposed in the Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-211404 is provided with a ground terminal with a modified shape, which shields electromagnetic waves emitted from each signal terminal, in order to suppress generation of crosstalk. In this case, however, the shape of the ground terminals is modified so as to be able to shield the electromagnetic waves emitted from the signal terminals for eliminating the generation of crosstalk. However, in this ground terminal, only the shape for connecting it with the base is modified, and the structure inside the connector (inside the housing) remains simple. Thus, since the electromagnetic radiation still passes through a tulip like open portion, sufficient shielding of radiation and sufficient removal of crosstalk is not realized by that connector. It is also difficult from the manufacturing point of view to form the portion bent at an right angle to the base connecting side so as to be able to effectively shield the radiation.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a connector with a simple structure and also provide a method for shielding the signal terminals so as to shield the electromagnetic radiation even in inside of the connector to ensure prevention of problems such as crosstalk.